Anger and subsequent aggression have been recorded in a number of murders and physical attacks at home and in academic settings. Murder is the leading cause of death for African American males between the ages of 15 and 34. This project will explore the level and range of anger expression among young, male, African-American college students, from 17 to 25. Specific aims of this study are to collect data regarding the pattern of distribution of anger levels amongst African American male college students; investigate the relationship between anger and negative, overt behaviors displayed in the academic setting; and, measure the effects of a psycho-educational program designed to lower anger expression. 60-75 African American male students will be assessed each semester for 10 semesters. The assessment process will consist of completing self-report and interview measures of anger expression, racial identify, anger-in, and anger- out, and alcohol and drug usage. Those students in the significantly high range of anger expression will be asked to participate in a psycho- educational program designed to lower the cognitive and physiological effects of anger. Regression equations will be conducted to determine the effect of anger expression on behavior negatively impacting academic performance. In addition, a MANOVA will examine differences between racial identify on a number of anger and behavioral measures. Finally, a repeated-measures ANOVA will explore differences pre- and post- for the students participating in the psycho-educational program.